The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbines and a seal assembly for machines and more specifically to a coverplate and seal assembly to improve the operation, performance and efficiency of a gas turbine and machine. Gas turbine and machine performance are degraded by the loss of pressurized cooling air and ingestion of hot gas flow.